Hosting The Cylons
by FirePhoenix342
Summary: When Tamaki plans a trip to space with the Host club, they are thinking of hosting the travelers of the Galaxy. But when the Cylons attack, the host club is forced to jump into action...as Pilots on the BattleStar Galactica!


Ouran High Host Club/Battlestar Galactica fanfic

**Authors Notes: **

_**Maddie: **_Hello ladies and gents! As of right now, me and Molly are about to officially become ze first authors to make an Ouran/B.S.G. fanfic! BRACE YOSELVES - YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE ROCKED LIKE A FRAKKIN' HURRICANE! OOH-RAH! XD

_**Molly: **_Heya! Hahaha I don't have as many...pretty...words to say but I can say that this was soooooooo FRAKKING fun to write! Well all I can say now is...GOOD HUNTIN'! =) \m/ (^.^) \m/

**Title: **Well, we both came up with different names - Molly's was Hosting The Galaxy, and Maddie's was Hosting the Cylons...and we decided...

**HOSTING THE CYLONS! HUZZAH!**

**Summary: **Host club...what happens when they meet the Cylons?

**Disclaimer:**

_**Maddie: **_I own...YOU IN HALO! Beware the green alien with the Spartan Laser...death shall come to you, muahahahaha! XD

_**Molly:**_ I do not own anyone from either series...but...Maddie and I added our own OC's into the fanfic. CAUTION - THERE WILL BE UNEXPECTED NUGGETS. BEWARE OF RANDOM SIDE-EFFECTS. (side effects may include-paranoia, shipper-frenzies, the sudden urge to say FRAK!, the feeling of princely-ness, the feeling that you're not where you're supposed to be, and a very blah attitude. Seek medical attention in your nearest sickbay.)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_0900, EARLY MORNING, CLOUD 9 LUXURY LINER_

"I'm telling you, space is the best place to vacation in!" Tamaki chirped in a sing-song voice as he danced down the halls of Cloud 9.

The other seven hosts groaned and rolled their eyes.

"There is WAY too much metal here..." Haruhi shook her head. "WAY, too much."

"Yeah, no natural beauty, only industry," the twins noted in unison. "What's gotten into you lately, Tamaki?"

Tamaki cast the twins a princely, gleeful smile. "Oh, you know me, my dear twins. I just LOVE extravagance."

"Yay! Extravagance!" Honey squealed before proceeding to cling on to Mori, who responded with a quiet "Uhn."

Haruhi nodded her head. "Yeah, I get that...why Cloud 9, though?"

"Because it is one of the most luxurious space liners that the twelve colonies has to offer! Why not rent the whole thing for ourselves! But, they only let me rent the terradome two days a week, for two months...we can still visit, but it will not be exclusively ours the whole time."

"For hosting?" Hikaru asked with an eyebrow raised.

Tamaki nodded enthusiastically; it was the perfect opportunity in his eyes. Two months with the terradome would result in more popularity, and more time for hosting than what the club would have had back at the school in the same time frame.

Kyoya sighed. _Tamaki would do something like this. _Kyoya walked far enough behind him to make it seem like they were not associated with each other.

All of a sudden, Tamaki stopped and started shaking.

"Uh...Tamaki?" Haruhi went over and stood in front of him.

"WE'RE HERE!" He squeed.

Startled by his outburst, Haruhi jumped. "What's _here?_"

Tamaki ruffled Haruhi's cropped head of dark brown hair. "Why, our room, my dear."

That garnered a lot of snickering from the twins and a 'WTF' look from Honey. Mori...well, he looked as indifferent as he always did.

"Come and see for yourselves, everybody!" Tamaki dropped the two tons of designer luggage in his delicate, thin hands to the floor, and spread his arms wide like an eagle unfurling its wings. "This is the best room that the Cloud 9 had to offer!"

The others stared at their room in wide-eyed awe; it was double the size of Tamaki's bedroom (which is fairly large, even when it's not doubled), and it was dusted with light blue paint - the exact color of the host club's uniform jackets. It had been cut up into four separate areas, two for the boys, and two for the girls. In the boys rooms, there were large king-sized beds, a large plasma-screen TV against one wall, and a tiny kitchen area in one corner. The girls rooms were almost exactly the same as the boys, with the only difference being the paint schemes - the girls scheme consisted of vivid, sunset-like oranges, pinks, and purples; the boys scheme consisted of masculine, light gunmetal blues and charcoals. It was amazing to behold.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Tamaki," Kyoya commented with a faint smirk playing across his face. "Truth be told, the extras in the bedrooms weren't really necessary, but I suppose whatever makes his majesty happy..."

Tamaki beamed and twirled around a few more times.

"Sir, we have the Terradome ready for you and your...associates..." a bellboy came to the open door hesitantly.

"EXCELLENT!"

With the grace that could only be possessed by a noble (or somebody with an incredible amount of cash at his fingertips), Tamaki plucked out his hosting uniform, and dashed to the bathroom to the right of the room. "All right everybody, change into your hosting uniforms, and do make yourselves look exceptional and wonderful! We have clients to woo today!"

With a grumble, the others snatched their uniforms out of their bags, and went to change into them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_0915 MILITARY TIME, BATTLESTAR GALACTICA_

It was early morning as Starbuck chomped down on a stogie and played a game of triad with the Galactica's XO, the ship's CAG, and two of her pilot buddies. A smug grin crept along her face as the other players placed their bets in the middle of the table, and she chuckled to herself as one or two people attempted to steal the winnings.

Somebody - one of the raptor pilots (and best friend from Caprica), Helo - tried to pull a clever move, but it was shot down before he had the chance to execute it. Starbuck laughed to herself, and held her stogie between her index and middle finger.

"If you're gonna play with the big dogs..." she began, waving the stogie in the air lightly.

"Ah, just deal," Helo grumbled before Starbuck could finish.

"Ooh, Helo...first you play with the XO, and now you're bettin' against Starbuck." Starbuck was swiftly punched in the shoulder by her pilot buddy, Boomer, before she had the chance to go on with what she was saying.

Tigh - the ship's XO - chuckled. "Starbuck. What kind of a name is that?" He changed his voice to make it sound almost like a chicken clucking. "Starbuck, Starbuck, Starbuck, buck, buck, buck, buck. Where'd you get that? Was that before or after you were thrown in the brig as a cadet for drunk and disorderly?"

Starbuck just cooly took a puff on her stogie, and blew a smoke ring at Tigh. "After," she said with a smile on her face.

"Did you guys catch that Pyramid game on Geminon?" Helo cut in suddenly as he shoved a lollipop in his mouth, hoping to diffuse the growing fight between Starbuck and Tigh before it could get ugly.

Unfortunately, Starbuck ignored Helo's attempt at peace. "How's the wife?"

Tigh seized up in his chair like he'd just been struck by lightning. He now looked like he wanted to murder Starbuck, and he honestly wouldn't give a flying frak if he was tossed in the brig for assault on an officer. Meanwhile, the conversation Helo had started continued between him and Boomer. "What were you doing on Geminon?"

Helo shrugged. "I know a girl."

"What girl don't you know?" Boomer laughed.

Tigh regained himself, and shot Starbuck a death glare. "The wife's just fine," he replied with difficulty.

Things just got worse. "Talk to her lately?" Starbuck asked, an eat-shit grin on her face.

Tigh launched himself from his chair and tipped the table that they had been playing triad and towered over Starbuck, who had yet to leave her seat.

* * *

REVIEWS! Maddie left me to finish and because I had no idea what she had wanted from the rest of the chapter, so I stopped there...


End file.
